My brother's son
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Ace, Sabo, and the other go and met the rest of the Whitebeards and discover a secret that has been kept hidden since Ace's death.


My brother's son

"Hey Luffy how are you?" the Capitan of the Straw-hat pirates raised his head from where he was eating to look at his older brother Sabo who had called his name.

The second in command to the Revolutionary Army and his friends Koala and Hack were visiting the Straw-Hat pirates it had been about two years since the time in Dressrosa and five years since their older brother Ace had died when they met for the first time after many years.

During these times they had met quite a few times but it was always in passing and for a very short amount of time but now Sobo would be staying a week a fact that when Luffy had heard it had made him extremely excited.

"Sabo you're early, "Said Luffy seeing the look in his face he continued" Not that is not happy but you're always late that why I'm surprised."

"Yes, well I was so excited to see you that I finished everything early, "the former noble said smiling at his youngest brother no now he was his only brother

"Is good to see you again?" he told the Straw-hat pirates" Thank you for putting up with him."

The smirked when the future Pirate King pouted while all the other laugh.

"So, what are the two of you doing today? "asked Nami

"I thought maybe we can go and met with the Whitebeard Pirates that are left I really want to know the people that Ace considered family before he died. " said the blond-haired revolutionary

"Yeah I think is a good idea I haven't seen them since Ace died." at the last part his voice cracked

The other Straw-Hat pirates looked at the brothers and they knew that their Capitan wanted to meet them very much because they were the people Ace considered family and every one of them was ready to die for him. They also knew that he wanted to thank them for trying to save his brother something he hadn't done before still shocked at the fact his brother was dead and they were pretty sure Sabo wanted to do the same thing too and also apologize for not being there and helping them.

So they all nodded and went their separate ways Luffy and Sabo sat at Luffy's special place talking, Sanji went to the kitchen to cook, Nami went to her cabin dragging Robin with her, Copper went to make sure they had enough medical supplies while Ussop did the same thing with their weaponry, Franky went to make sure everything about the ship was in working order while Zoro decided to just sleep.

It was easy for them to find the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates and having the help of the Revolutionary Army did help a lot.

The island where the rest of the Whitebeards pirates had taken residence after the loss of their Capitan was quite a small one of these islands no one would look at twice at let alone stop and stay it was the perfect base for pirates who did not want to be found and have a calm life.

The moment the ship was in sight of the people who lived on the island were ready to fight but when they saw whom that ship belonged to the calmed down.

Sunny stopped close to the island but in a part that, they wouldn't be seen from the sea because they did not want for other pirates or Marine to see their ship and attack the island.

Every member of what was left of the Whitebeards crew was there to greet them except for Marco the Phoenix but they thought nothing of it.

After saying their hellos which took a while because even if they were not as much of them as there once was, they were still quite a few of them when they were done and started walking to one of the houses there when a little boy about five years old bumped into Sabo.

The boy had tan skin, black hair and childish freckles he looked remarkably like Ace but he had blue eyes a blue that was the color of the sea in stormy weather, beautiful color that in the years prior to his death would become Ace's favorite color. But when the boy moved his head in a certain angle his eyes turned as grey as that storm.

"Hi," said the little boy the Straw-Hat pirates and Sabo were too shocked to speak this boy was the carbon copy of Portuguese D Ace

But Koala who had never met Ace in person did not know that so she was the only one to speak to him

"Hi, there little guy what is your name?" she said smiling

"My name is…" he was stopped by a yell of" ASAHI (means "morning sun" in Japanese)"The person who had yell was the one and only Marco the Phoenix.

The little boy now known as Asahi smiled a big bright smile that reminded the brothers of their own deceased brother and yelled jumping in his arms" DADDY."

But Marco was not smiling he glared at the people in front of him and hid the boy after his back" What are you doing here?"

"We just thought we come and visit the people Ace considered family. What's with the attitude?" both blonds glared at each other

"Daddy who are they?" two pairs of identical eyes looked at each other

While the guest was trying to wrap their minds around the fact that a child who looked exactly like Ace was calling Marco daddy the former first-mate of Whitebeard said:" Do you remember the stories I told you about your Papa's other brothers."

"The ones I've never met, "Asahi said excitedly at his daddy's nod he turned to Sabo and Luffy with stars in his eyes" You are my uncles. It's so good to meet you daddy has told me so many stories." he continued to chat excised not noticing the shocked look in his Uncles face.

"My little flame why don't you go and play while I talk to your uncles ok." the boy nodded excited and left jumping up and down" Guys can you go and look after him." every other member of the former Whitebeards pirates left at his words

"What are you doing here?" the devil fruit user continued to glare at the pirates in front of him two of them may be Ace's brothers but he doesn't know if he can trust them with the near their son

Sabo being the first to recover and said" The boy…"

"Asahi."

"Yeah, Asahi is your son" Marco nodded" And am I correct to assume that Ace is the other parent."

Marco was looking at the boy his pride and joy his greatest treasure after Ace at one time at least and said" Yes he is our son. Asahi was born a few weeks before Ace went to search for Teach."

"I have a nephew." Luffy was jumping up and down from joy but Sabo stopped him

"And why weren't we informed of this fact. The boy has to be at least five and he is our brother's son we had the right to know of his existence." now it was the second in command to the Revolutionaries who glared at the formerly second in command to the Whitebeards

"I couldn't risk our child getting hurt because after Ace death they were looking if Ace did the same thing as his father leave a child with a lover, they did not find any but they did not think to look at Moby Dick."

Sabo and Luffy were both furious" And you thought that we would do what tell the Marine he existed Ace was our brother."

Marco shook his head" No but it would have been suspicious if the No.2 to the revolutionary army and the Capitan of the Straw-Hat pirates started spending too much time in an island no one should care about." he sighted he was tired and for the first time in who knows how many years he was showing his real age" Look we lost brothers, sisters, and a father. I lost my lover and the most important person in my life right now what I care about is Asahi's safety and nothing else. That little boy is my life."

"We would have protected him too he is Ace's son and we would have gone to hell and back for him like we would have done of Ace" Luffy nodded at his brother's words

"Yes, we would and now that we know he exists we will protect him no matter what." there was a fire in the future Pirates' King's eyes that had not been there in a while not since his brother died

Again, Marco sighted" Fine but you can't come here very often it would raise suspicions for the Marine and other pirates but other than that you can meet him whenever you like I'm not going to stop you Ace wanted you in his son life. Is that understood I am not losing my son too" All the people there nodded" Come on let's go so that you can meet your nephew" when he said that Luffy was jumping up and down from joy

Sabo, Luffy, and the others spent the next couple of hours having fun with the boy and they discovered many things that despite the fact that he looked like Ace his personality was very similar to Marco but he had the same dream as Ace to become a pirate. They hadn't had that much fun in a long time and by the time they were ready to go, they vowed to protect Asahi no matter what.


End file.
